


Moving On

by Ambereyes90



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: After Chase blows up the island Oliver must find whoever survived and find a way to move forward in life. (basically a fluff Olicity story)





	Moving On

Oliver held William who clung to him. The two stared at the island engulfed in flames, Oliver's chest constricted. His friends, Felicity, they were gone. He needed to do something. He pulled back and looked at his son, "William… William I need you to go below deck. Go down there and stay there until I say."

"What about my mom?" William asked, afraid and worried.

"I will find her." Oliver said as he bent to look William in the face. "I will do everything I can to find your mom but I need you to go below deck where you'll be safe." William looked at him a moment before nodding and doing what he was told. Oliver turned to search Chase for anything that could give him hope that the others were okay. He turned and started the boat, he had to have faith in the others, he had to believe they made it to a safe place. He searched the water and the beaches, looking for any sign of his friends, his sister, Felicity. The boat came to a stop and Oliver felt everything leave him, there was nothing.

"Did you find mom?" William called as he ran up the stairs. He stopped short as Oliver looked at him with tears still in his eyes. Oliver held his arms out and William ran to him as he cried for his mother. Oliver held him tight, he was all the boy had now. He furrowed his brow as his eyes shifted back to the island that had been home and hell for so long, where he saw movement at the tree line on the beach, he pulled back from William.

"Go back below deck." He told the sniffling William, without taking his eyes from the figures as they stumbled from the smoke. "Go now. I'll tell you when everyone is on the boat. Go below deck just incase its bad guys and not your mom." William gave a nod and again disappeared as Oliver moved quickly to get the island.

He jumped from the boat when he pulled it in close enough to shore and ran to the beach as everyone stumbled from the smoke and flames. "Ollie!" Thea called as she ran into his arms. He watched as Lance, Nyssa and Diggle helping Samantha with Curtis following.

"Felicity…" Oliver said looking at the smoke. "Where's Felicity?" His heart froze.

"Glad to see you're worried about me too, Kid." Slade said as he stumbled from the trees, coughing, with Felicity in his arms. "One of the blasts knocked her out. She'll be fine." He explained as he handed the unconscious woman over to Oliver. Slade looked at him only a moment before he took charge. "Everyone on the boat, let's get off this blasted island." He helped the others onto the boat before helping Oliver get Felicity onto the boat before they set off to safety.

"Where's William?" Samantha asked looking around as Oliver climbed over the side of the boat.

"I told him to stay below deck." He told her before he bent down to check on Felicity while William ran up to his mother.

"Watch the girl, I'll steer us home." Slade told Oliver before he started the boat again and steered it away from the flaming island.

"She hit her head pretty hard." Thea said as she knelt beside her brother, watching as he gently cleaned a gash on Felicity's head.

"She'll be okay?" Samantha asked standing to the side with William still in her arms. "She gave us a few seconds warning, but it was enough to get to a safer place. She pushed me behind a bolder just as one of the blasts went off. She saved my life."

"She's strong." Oliver said with a small smile without looking away from Felicity. "She'll be okay." He handed the cloth to Thea who took his spot.

"Hong Kong will be our best bet right now." Slade said. "You can get a plane trip back to your precious home."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to find my son." He smirked making Oliver nod at him. "I've wasted too much time as it is."

Oliver went back over to where the others sat, exhausted. "You guys okay?"

"We were almost blown up, so… not really." Lance said sarcastically.

"Well you weren't." Oliver smirked

"Yeah thanks to Felicity and her tech talk." Rene said looking over to where Thea sat with Felicity. "Because of her we had a few seconds to get behind some rocks."

The group was silent as Slade steered the boat to where they could get home. After a while Oliver heard Thea's voice. "Ollie" She called quickly. He jumped and looked over. "Ollie, she's waking up."

Oliver moved over to Felicity's side as she slowly opened her eyes, and tried to move. "Easy, Easy. You were hit pretty hard." He said making her look at him.

"Oliver." She said happily throwing her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug before she let go to grab her head. "Ow." She whined.

"You hit it pretty hard." He told her, gently pushing her hair away from the large lump with a gash in the center of it. She reached up but she stopped her from touching it. "Don't touch it."

"Where are we?" She asked as she glanced around.

"We're headed to Hong Kong where we can get a ride home." Oliver explained. Felicity nodded and shifted to lean over on him. He turned and rested his back against the side of the boat, letting her lay on him. "We have a while to go, get some rest." He told her softly as he ran his hand over her head, kissing the top of her head.

Oliver sat in the lobby of the hotel while the others slept. "Can't sleep?" He heard, turning he found Samantha walking closer.

"What has you up?" He asked her.

She gave him a smile before sitting beside him. "You mean other than just being kidnapped and almost killed?"

Oliver smirked and nodded. "Right." She smiled as he heaved a sigh.

"What about you?" She asked as Oliver shook his head. "Does it have something to do with Felicity?" She paused. "She loves you, you know." Oliver looked at her. "When we were going to the plan we talked a bit. It was all my fault that what you had was ruined."

"It wasn't your fault." Oliver shook his head. "I kept secrets from her, it's because I couldn't change."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm glad you're not that playboy I knew all those years ago." She paused another moment. "Look at it like this. If you can change from that mess to this incredible man, maybe it's not too late." Oliver looked at her as she smiled. "Don't try to hold the world on your shoulders. You've got a lot of friends who are willing to help." Oliver nodded. "Try to get some sleep and think about it." She said as she stood up.

"Good night." He told her before she went back up the stairs before leaving him in silence once again.

"Oliver?" He turned to find Felicity standing with a throw blanket around her shoulders. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Seems like it's going around." He smirked as she walked closer. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just…" She trailed off, sitting beside him. "After everything that's happened… I've been thinking a lot"

"Oh? You've been thinking?" He smirked

Felicity rolled her eyes. They looked at each other before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "I guess we didn't need that just in case kiss." She whispered as they remembered her worlds on the island.

Oliver gently rested his hand on her cheek as they looked into each others eyes. Oliver leaned in and kissed her, pulling her closer. Felicity kissed him back and slid into his lap. The kisses became more passionate and heated, Oliver pulled away, pressing his head to hers, careful of her bruise and stitched gash. "Felicity…"

"She stopped him with a finger to his lips. "I've had some advice and I thought about it. When we were trying to get away, I was so worried I wouldn't see you again. Oliver…" He stopped her, kissing her deeply.

"I love you." The two looked at each other. "When I swore to you that I would never lie to you again… I meant every word. I will never hide the truth from you again. Felicity-"

"Don't." She stopped him, shaking her head. "Oliver, we both know there will come a time when you will have to keep something from me." Oliver listened silently as she placed her hands on both sides of his face. "You will always do what you feel you need to in order to keep us safe."

Oliver nodded. "Samantha told me that if I could change from that play boy to the man I am now, that I can change to be better for you." He said softly, rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

Felicity smiled. "Maybe." She gave him a look. "I can't be hurt again. Not like that again."

"Give me a chance to make it up to you, to prove I trust you." He ran his hand through her hair.

"I am." She said. "I just…"

Oliver nodded. "I get it." He said cradling the back of her head. "I get it. We don't have to push anything."

"Good." She said before she pressed her lips to his. Oliver pulled her body to his as she rocked her hips. He quickly stood holding her close as she wrapped her legs around his hips and he carried her to his room at the top of the stairs.

"Very nice speech." Thea said as she walked with him back into the city hall.

"Well they needed to know why everyone suddenly disappeared and why these specific people." He sighed. "Once we had all our things settled I want to have a meeting with children services."

"Rene's daughter?"

"Rene's daughter." Oliver nodded.

Thea watched as his eyes lingered on Felicity as she and all but Lance went into the side room. "What about Felicity?" She smirked. "You two seem to be giving extra gross look. Anything you'd like to say?"

Oliver smirked and turned away. "Thea…"

"Ollie." She said as they walked into his office. "You can't tell me there's nothing going on there."

"Thea." He said again as she crossed her arms. He looked at Lance who gave him a look that made Oliver sigh. "It's not… we're not together."

"But?" Thea smiled but Oliver gave her a look. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

"I want to finish my work and not be grilled about my love life."

"I doubt that's ever going to stop." Lance said glancing at the smirking Thea. "It's kind of what sisters do."

"Kind of like what brothers do too." She smiled before turning and leaving.

"So is there really nothing?"

"Quinten." Oliver said making Lance smirk. "Can you set up a meeting with the judge and child services? I want to get things fixed."

"Rene." Oliver nodded. "I'll get on it." Lance said with a nod before he left.

Oliver sighed as he sat in his chair. "Long day, Mr. Mayor?" He looked up and found Felicity walking in. "Everything is in the works, the story of Chase taking us so he could control the city will be published like we talked about." She paused. "You okay?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay." She nodded and turned to leave. "Felicity." She turned back to look at him and he stood and walked around the desk. "I told you I wanted you to let me prove that I trusted you." She nodded. "I know it doesn't change things from last time but I trust you to help."

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

Oliver shook his head. "Nothing's wrong." He said with a small smile. "Last time William was in our lives, I lied and hide things and I made choices without talking to you… I really do value your opinion more than anyone else and I don't trust anyone more than you."

"Oliver, what are you getting at, you're scarring me." She asked trying to figure out what he was talking about and trying to say.

"I'm trying to be better, I'm trying… I want your opinion and advice about Samantha and William." She looked at him surprised. "Should I as her to keep him in Star City or should I have them hide again?"

Felicity was silent a moment. "Your world is dangerous, Oliver, everything that's happened has proved that."

"So I should send them away again?"

''Your life is dangerous but William is your son." She paused. "He needs to be kept safe but he should be able to know who his father is." She took a step closer

"How can that happen?"

"I'll help them completely disappear and set them up with a computer that will connect with ours, completely secure so both can chat and do videos. They'll be safe while he gets to know his father and you'll still be a part of your son's life."

Oliver nodded. "Thank you."

Felicity smiled as she walked up to stand a few inches from him. She leaned forward giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you, Oliver." She stepped back. "I'll get started getting everything together."

"I'll talk with Samantha." Oliver nodded as Felicity nodded and left. He turned to the other door where the others were waiting. "Samantha." He said making her walk over while Rene and Curtis sat with William.

"What's going on?" She asked

Oliver glanced at William. "Felicity and I have a plan but I wanted to make sure you were good with it. She is going to help you and William disappear."

"We tried that." Samantha said.

Oliver shook his head. "Last time I made the decision to do everything alone, to et you go alone." He paused. "This time we have Felicity."

Samantha smiled and nodded. "So what now?"

"Go to the base. Felicity will explain." He told her before he looked at the two members. "Rene, Curtis. I want you to go with Samantha and William. Make sure no one gets in to them and Felicity." The two nodded. "I'll be there in a little while." Samantha nodded and left with everyone.

Samantha watched William run over to where Oliver had his suite set up. "He's over the moon that he knows the green arrow is his father." Felicity smiled. "Thank you for helping us. I am so sorry for causing so much trouble between you and Oliver."

"It's not your fault." Felicity said. "Oliver said you gave him some advice."

Samantha smiled. "I only told him what he needed to realize. The Oliver I knew was a spoiled party boy who did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. The man I know now… he's strong, loyal and loving. This new Oliver still has some learning and growing but he is such a great man. Giving up everything that would make him happy in order to keep everyone in the city safe."

"He's been through so much." Felicity nodded. The two fell silent as Felicity worked and William played with his green arrow action figure.

"He loves you." Samantha said making Felicity look at her.

"I know."

Samantha shook her head. "No, you don't." Felicity looked at her confused. "The way Oliver looks at you… he would give his life for the city, he would give anything for a friend, but you. The man that you know, would give his life, sell his soul and still go beyond. There is nothing he wouldn't do or give for you. There are no words for what I see when he looks at you. And from the short time we've known each other… you feel the same for him."

"I…" Felicity didn't know what to say.

"I hope that one day it all fits together for you two." Samantha smiled. "I wanted to thank you for protecting my son and for making me realize how important it is for William to know his father."

"How are things coming?" Oliver asked as he walked in and up the stairs.

"Well I'm almost done getting them set off the grid. I'm building the secure network that not even Helix can break." She smiled. "Honestly I'm making it as me proof as possible."

"I don't think anything can be Felicity proof." Oliver smirked as beeping started at another screen. "Looks like a break in at Star City bank."

Felicity rolled to the screen, almost rolling over Oliver. She pulled up the cameras searching for what was going on. "Looks like five guys filling their pockets."

"Rene, Curtis." Oliver said calling to two over. "Call Dinah, we have a robbery going on. Suite up."

"Should we call John?" Felicity asked.

"No, let Dig have some time with JJ and Lyla. Those three can handle it and if they need help, I can get there fast." Oliver said walking over to the table he worked on arrows at.

"Close the door, Oliver." Felicity said making him smirk as he took his quiver and bow into the room with glass walls.

"What's he doing?" Samantha asked as he stopped and took a stance.

"You didn't think he was naturally that good did you?"" Felicity smirked.

"Why did he have to close the door?"

A fumf sound followed by a thud had Samantha stunned. "There's a ten year old in here, besides he can be very distracting when he works out." Samantha smiled as she saw Felicity shake her head and went back to work.

It didn't take long before Felicity grabbed the laptop and plugged it in. "This is the computer?"

"Yeah." Felicity opened it and began her work. "It'll look like any other laptop and even function like one, but if you type in this bar here. Use the code Green Hood, and it'll open our system. In here you can email, chat send whatever and do videos. No one is able to access it without the code and it will be one hundred percent off the grid."

"This is amazing." Samantha said watching everything Felicity was showing her.

"If you need anything, using this app here it will send everything to mine and Oliver's phones. And this button here." She clicked on a red dot. "Will tell us something is wrong." Her and Oliver's phones buzzed, a red spot flashing on the screens.

"You hit all the spots." Samantha said with a smile.

"She always does." Oliver said walking back over.

"Out of balls?" She closed her eyes and dropped her head. "I mean.. urg. Never mind." She took a breath. "Here, I set up your phone and connected it to the system." She handed him his phone.

"What about where we're going?" Samantha asked.

"Felicity will be the only one who knows." Oliver said. "It's too dangerous for anyone else to know and it's more secure."

"Thank you." She told both of them. "You have no idea what all of this means to me."

"I think we do." Felicity looked at Oliver who gave a little smile. "I'll have it all set up and give you everything tomorrow. We have bunks downstairs so you don't have to worry for the night."

"Thank you so much."

"Overwatch." They heard making them look at the screen.

"Wild dog." She answered. "Overwatch and Green Arrow here."

"We uh… might have a problem." Rene said. "These guys had a little extra bang on them."

"Mr. Terrific, can you defuse it?" Oliver asked.

"That's a negative." Curtis answered.

"Okay, attack one of your balls… spheres, whatever to the mechanism." Felicity said as she started typing. "Okay looks like a simple set up on the inside. The hard part is getting to it."

"Can you get through?" Oliver asked

Felicity typed, flipping screens and windows. "Uh, a little faster maybe?"

"A little patience would be nice, Wild Dog." Felicity said. "Don't rush me." She continued to work on her codes. "Got it, got it!" She called out. "Okay opening the panel…. Now."

"Okay it's open." Curtis said.

Felicity smirked. "Of course. Now from what I've collected if you cut the two yellow wired at the same time it should stop it."

"Should?" All three asked.

"Just do it." Oliver said cutting out any farther argument.

"Here goes nothing." Curtis sighed. There was silence for a moment. "It worked…it worked!"

"Of course it worked." Felicity said before she cut communications. "Why does everyone always doubt me?" Samantha looked at Oliver who shook his head while Felicity went back to working on a new life for Samantha and William. Oliver began working out while they waited for the others to arrive back.

"I see what you mean." Samantha said as she watched the enthralled Felicity who had become distracted with Oliver.

Felicity blinked and went back to working, knowing Samantha was laughing at her. "Um. Oliver." He dropped from the bar and looked at her. "You want to take a break from… take a break and show Samantha and William where they'll be staying. It's getting pretty late."

Oliver gave her an amused look. "Right. The rooms are this way."

"William come on, it's bed time." Samantha called.

"Mom…" He half whined but a stern look from Samantha had him at her side as Oliver led the way.

"There's a shower and all down here as well." Oliver explained. "Let me know if you need anything, this is my room here."

"You stay here?"

"Yeah, it's easier." He shrugged. "I'll be back upstairs, the doors lock. If you want to go out I'll unlock it."

"Thank you." Samantha said. "William why don't you go set up." The boy ran off. "Oliver. Really, thank you for everything."

"Of course." Oliver nodded and turned away.

Oliver." He turned back. "It may seem impossible but I know you can e that man." Oliver nodded again before leaving her to go back up to Felicity.

Oliver looked around finding Felicity alone. "No ones back yet?"

"They came back and then went home. No use in them hanging around. You should get some sleep."

"And you?" He asked. She only glanced at him from the side of her eye. "Felicity." He said as he reached out and spun the chair so she faced him. "Felicity, I know you're working hard to protect them but you cant forget about yourself. I know how engrossed you get when you're working."

"Oliver-."

"Felicity…" He sighed making her sigh defeated and standing.

"Fine." She said. "I'll just nap downstairs."

"I'll watch you programs, use my cot, it the only one set up with blankets and all." Oliver told her. "Go." He wheeled her to the stairs.

"You'll wake me up?" She asked.

"Yes, now go sleep." He smirked as he watched her walk to the elevator to head down to a lower level. Oliver sat in the chair and rolled back to the computers, watching.

Felicity stood with Samantha and William at the airport. "Okay here's your ids. This has literally everything, photos, socials, records, everything. I put a special phone in there for emergencies when you cant get to the computer. These are the keys to your new place, it's paid completely and off the grid."

"Oliver wasn't kidding that you were good." Samantha laughed.

"After everything you've been through and especially chase… Oliver wants you to be completely safe and away from this life." Felicity explained. "He knows William is safer away. He wanted to be here to see you off." She looked at William holding his green arrow figure. "He wanted to make sure you were safe and able to grow up to be a strong amazing man. He wanted me to tell you t be good, listen to your mom and be happy. He also might have had some awesome stuff sent to your new home." William smiled. "Don't worry, I made sure it was the coolest stuff."

"Thank you." He grinned and hugged her. "Will you call me too?" He asked making Felicity glance at Samantha who only smiled.

"Maybe." Felicity smiled at William.

"I'm sure your dad will have her there once in a while too." Samantha said. "Thank you so much, not just for all of this but for being such a great person." She hugged Felicity and whispered, "Don't give up on him." She pulled back and smiled. "I'll send you a message when we get there."

"Be safe." Felicity smiled before they split ways and Felicity made her way back to the bunker.

"They're safe?" Oliver asked as she walked in.

"Yes, they have everything and are safely on their way Samantha said she would let us know when they arrived." She explained as she walked to the platform.

Oliver gave her a smile as she tossed her jacket to the side. "Thank you." She looked at him. "You being the only one knowing anything… it's a big burden I never wanted you to carry."

"It's one to keep your son safe. Oliver, I will gladly carry this for as long as we need." She said walking closer to him. "I'd take on all your burdens if I could help. "Felicity…" He reached out and touched her cheek. "You are the most amazing woman in the universe"

"Oliver." She said softly. "I…" She took a breath. "You trusted me to help you keep your son safe, you trusted me to be the only one to know where they are and anything about them."

"Of course I did. I should have done that to begin with and then I wouldn't have lost you." He dropped his hand and backed up. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was hurt, and angry, but no matter how angry I want to be with you for all of it…I can't." She stepped closer to him. "Oliver, I love you and o matter how hurt or angry I get… Oliver I still love you. I still want to be with you." She finished quickly before capturing his lips in a deep kiss before the two knew it he was picking her up and setting her on the table as they pulled at each others clothes desperately. The two laid on the training floor with a blanket over them. Oliver was gently rubbing his fingers over her arm as she ran her fingertips over his chest. The two just cuddled, enjoying the feel of their silence together, but they both had flash backs of the last time this occurred.

Oliver was the first to break the silence. "Felicity…?" She shifted to look at him. "I…" She wasn't sure what to say or how to voice his worry.

"The great Oliver Queen at a loss for words." She laughed as she pushed up onto her elbow. "I think I'm willing to give you one more chance."

"I don't plan on needing any more, but-."

"I know." He kissed him. "I'll try to be patient."

They fell silent again reviling in each others arms. "Maybe we should keep this quiet for now." Oliver said softly, kissing the top of her head. "You know how they're going to act." Felicity gave a small laugh making Olive smile at her. "I love you Felicity."

"I love you too, Oliver."

Oliver smirked and moved away making her look confused. He pulled the blanket around her more before he pulled her into his arms and started walking towards the elevator. "Can't exactly sleep out in the middle here." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he continued walking.

"What about our clothes? You think that wont give us away?" He stopped and looked at her with a sigh before placing her back on her feet.

"Then I guess we better clean up before we continue." He said making her smile, she kissed him gently before pulling away to gather their discarded clothing.

"Where's Oliver?" Thea asked as she and Lance joined Diggle and the others in the bunker. "He sent a text that we needed to cover this morning. This isn't the first time."

"He's been disappearing an awful lot other the last month and a half." Lance added.

"We have no idea." Diggle said before he called Oliver's number and listened as it went right to voicemail. "He's not answering."

Thea sighed and turned towards the Elevator looking annoyed. "He's going to so get it when I find him."

"Anyone seen Felicity?" Curtis asked "she said she would work on the coding to help improve me t-spheres ad she's not answering."

Diggle looked at Lance as both smirked and shook their heads. "What?" Rene asked. "What's that look for?"

"Oliver and Felicity both disappearing all the time, neither one can be reached, and always at the same time…" Dinah said catching on with a smile.

"Oh." Curtis said. "Ooohh." He said finally putting it all together.

"Someone should probably stop Thea." Diggle said

Thea walked down the hall to where Oliver had set himself up and found the knob locked. She furrowed her brow, he never locked his door. "Ollie!" She called pounding on the door. "Oliver!" He called again before he opened the door and squeezed out, keeping the door as closed as possible. "What's going on? Ollie you've been missing meetings and press. No one can get a hold of you, now you're sneaking around. What's going on with you?"

Oliver straightened his coat. "Nothing. Come on, we're going to be late."

"Yeah, because of you." She argued as she and Oliver got on the elevator to go back to the others Oliver saw Felicity peek her head out of his room just as the doors closed, making him smirk.

"Finally." Lance said. "You know what we've been dealing with out there? Then you tell us all to be here and you're no where to be found."

"I know. I'm sorry, guess I was tired." Oliver said.

"Yeah I bet." Lance said under his breath.

"What?" Oliver looked at him raising a brow.

"Nothing." Lance said as he turned away leaving Oliver looking at him. Just as he was about to say something the elevator opened and Felicity walked out quickly. "You over sleep too?" Lance asked her

She stumbled a step and looked down as it looking for what tripped her. "As a matter of fact, I was up late working on a couple new programs to help the team." She stumbled on her words. "What's going on?" She asked, acting stupid.

Thea was the one to answer. "We were all called here by my lazy brother, who apparently thinks being mayor means he can do whatever he wants." She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"I told you I was tired and I over slept. Even the green arrow needs a morning in." Oliver tried to explain.

"Ah, yeah. We better get back to city hall." Lance said cutting the arguments short. He started for the elevator with Oliver and Thea following

"So." Dinah said dragging the word out as she sat beside Felicity and the guys wandered off leaving the two women alone. "Who's the guy?"

Felicity's head snapped to the woman. "Guy? What guy?"

"Please, you're late and MIA and no one can reach you. You wear the same clothes as the day before and pretend no one notices. So... is it a cop? A lawyer? Oh! A business man?" Felicity rolled her eyes and went about her work, trying to ignore the woman beside her. She hummed, as if trying to think of who the guy could be before a smile came to her face. "Oliver." She said making Felicity freeze. "It is, isn't it." She grinned.

"Keep your voice down." Felicity glanced at the men practicing not far away.

"So, why all the secrecy?"

"We just wanted it to be us." She shrugged. "Please don't say anything to anyone."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, but some advice… you might want to keep some clothes here and stop being late at least." She smirked at her and went back to the guys, leaving Felicity to go back to her work, until her phone beeped.

'Dinner?' She smiled at the message

'If we can escape the interrogations.' She glanced at the others before she heard her phone again.

'Interrogations?'

'Dinah was asking questions and the way Lance was talking I'm sure you had one of your own.' She glanced at the others then sent another message. 'Maybe we should just tell them so we don't have to sneak around.'

'Lance never said a word the entire time, although Thea had a few things to say about my nightly activities.' Followed by, 'tell them tonight?'

Felicity smiled but she was worried that they would be back in a loop. She took a breath, it wasn't a loop. Oliver had opened up, had trusted her with his son's life and really had changed or at least trying his best to. 'tonight.' She finally responded.

That night Oliver walked out of the elevator in a suit "Why are you-." Rene started but stopped short when he saw Felicity step off the elevator in a form fitting black dress. "What's with the fancy?"

Felicity looked at Oliver as he glanced at her and gave a small smile. "We… we have a date." Oliver said looking at the others. "Think you can handle it alone tonight?"

"We got it." Diggle said before anyone else could answer. "Enjoy the night and try not to get the place blown up this time."

The couple smiled. "We'll do our best" Oliver said as he and Felicity turned and left.

Oliver sat at the computers talking with Felicity when one beeped. "That's William." She said with a smile as she clicked a button, bringing up the video.

"William." Oliver said with a smile, seeing the boy grin at him. "How are you and your mom doing?"

"We're good." William said happily. "Mom let me play soccer."

"She did? That's awesome." Oliver grinned.

"Is Felicity there?" William asked looking around the screen.

Oliver smiled and slid to the side a little so Felicity could roll into view. "I am." She smiled. 'Oliver told me you were asking about me last time. So I made sure to be here." She smiled. "So how's school going?"

"Not too bad. Jason is the one who got me on the soccer team. Most of the kids are cool. Fergus and a couple other kids aren't very nice though. They laughed at my action figure."

He looked down sadly. "They're just jealous." Felicity said making the boy look up. "I bet they've never gotten to meet the green arrow" She smiled seeing him brighten. "Besides, what kind of name is Fergus anyway?" She scoffed making William laugh. "Don't let them get to you. You're smart and you're the son of the green arrow, no one else can beat that."

William smiled and nodded. "Will you guys come watch me play some time?" He asked.

"It wont be safe." Oliver said softly. "But maybe your mom can tape it for us and send it on here for us to watch." He said watching as William nodded a little happier.

Samantha walked up behind William. "Hey, Oliver, Felicity." She smiled. "How's it going?"

"Same as always." Oliver said. "William was telling us how he started playing soccer ."

"Yeah, he's got a knack for it." Samantha smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"Next time he plays, can you send us a video?" Felicity asked. "We want to watch but it's a little too dangerous for us to come watch."

"Yeah, of course." Samantha said. "Did he also tell you he's getting straight a's and was moved into the advanced classes? I just had a meeting with his teachers the other day where they gave me his report card and asked to move him up."

"No he did not." Oliver said. "That's great William." The elevator dinged making both Oliver and Felicity glance over at it. "We have to get to work. Keep up the good work."

"Bye." Felicity said with a smile before they closed the widow. Felicity stood. "I'll let them in."

"Seriously? You can lock the elevators now? Why not just lock your door and let us have this place?" Rene said as he and the others walked in.

"It wasn't…" Oliver said with a sigh, shaking his head knowing arguing wasn't going to do anything.

"William?" Diggle asked and watched as Oliver nodded. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing good." Oliver smirked. "Straight a's, advanced classes and playing soccer now."

"Samantha is going to send us a video the next time he plays." Felicity added as she walked back up to the platform where Oliver was. "So I've been tracking crime in the city and it looks like we're down to petty theft, bank robbers and gangs."

"At least for now." Oliver said earning a look from felicity.

"Where we heading tonight, Hoss?" Rene asked.

"I'm sure something will pop." Felicity said. "The mayor's doing a great job keeping crime down. Don't you think?" She smirked at Oliver who shook his head.

"Speaking of Mayor." Oliver said. "Thea will kill me if I'm late the this council meeting."

"I'll let you know if we get a hit." Felicity said.

"Even if it's not big."

"Don't be a baby, it's not going to kill you." She smirked as he gave her a look and left. "We'll probably even survive a big thing too." Diggle laughed hearing Felicity's comment.

"You know how Oliver is." Diggle said as he turned to Rene and Dinah who were starting their practice. "You know, I really am glad you and Oliver are back together. You make each other happy, and even if neither of you see it, you make each other better."

Felicity stopped her work and looked at him. "You know why we stopped before. I never stopped loving him, but I couldn't be hurt any more."

"He's differently grown and been working to be better." Diggle said. "I've never seen him so determined and focused on trying to change how he acts and thinks." The two smiled at each other before Diggle went to work with the others.

At City hall Oliver found Lance and Thea waiting for him when he arrived. "Thought I was going to have to go find you and drag you here." Thea said.

"Surprised you didn't over sleep." Lance commented.

Oliver rolled his eyes at the two. "I have a video call this morning so lucky you, you don't have to go on the hunt." Oliver smirked as he kept walking.

"Video call?" Lance asked confused

"William." Oliver said.

"How is he?" Thea asked her brother.

"They're good. He's playing soccer now, and he's getting straight a's and was just moved into advanced classes. But apparently a few of the kids are picking on him. Felicity handled that." He smirked.

"What, she go hacking the little kids?" Thea smirked, joking.

"No, and no giving her ideas." Oliver said before shaking his head and leading the way into the meeting room. "Councilmen, Councilwomen." He greeted with a smile as he took his seat at the long table. "Shall we?" He said starting the boring meeting.


End file.
